This invention relates generally to the burning of a fuel and, more particularly, to the burning of a fuel in the form of a fluid to generate a moving flame such as to create a varied flame pattern.
Fireplace assemblies that rely on the burning of a gaseous fuel, such as natural gas composed primarily of methane gas, are well known. The use of gas log sets in such fireplace assemblies is also well known.
In general, gas log sets usually include some form of a gas burner, such as composed of one or more flame ports, whereat the gas fuel is burned, such as in a known manner. Commonly, burners in such sets are associated with simulated wood logs to simulate the appearance and, desirably, the environment, resulting from and associated with a natural wood-burning fire. The gas burners typically employed in such assemblies, similar to the gas burners of the type commonly employed in gas stoves, issue forth a flame of relatively uniform height.
While the popularity of gas-fueled or -fired fireplaces has grown as a result of factors such as convenience, ease of operation, safety, etc., there is a desire to make the fires produced in such gas-fired fireplaces more closely approximate the nature of the fire produced in wood-burning fireplaces. To that end, there is a desire for a gas-fired fireplace assembly which produces flames that exhibit a varied pattern such as more typically occurs in a wood-burning fireplace.